The blonde Batter
by FreshGamer
Summary: Kobayashi Luca Kenji is a 15-year-Old boy in love with baseball. The problem is he was injured in a game he played and had to rest for 6 months. In those 6 months, his father got a Job in Japan, his home country, and his family decided to move. OC


**So this is my first Story ever, so please review.**  
 **I hope you have Fun**

Kobayashi Luca Kenji is a 15-year-Old boy with love for baseball. The problem is he was injured in a game he played and had to rest for 6 months. In those 6 months, his father got a Job in Japan, his home country, and his family decided to move.

 _Flashback_

"Why?" Luca asked his parents after they told him the shocking news.

"Look, Luca, I know you don't want to leave Germany but your father got the job he always wanted. You know how important this is to him and you know that your father finally wants to live in his home country again." Luca's mother responded with a sad smile.

"I don't want to leave my friends. I can't even speak Japanese properly. How do you expect me to go to school without failing all my classes?" Luca asked nervously. "We are not moving now" she answered, trying to call him down "We will wait until your injury is fully healed and then we will move to Japan so you can start in time."

 _Flashback end_

And in the 6 months, Luca spend most of his time either spending time with his friends or learning Japanese, which was not that hard for him because he had an acceptable knowledge already because his father taught him a bit. Luca didn't really want to leave his home but he accepted it and ok with it. One thing that he looked forward to was that he could play baseball in high school. He also had to study for the entrance exams which his father told him are not that hard but Luca didn't know much about the Japanese curriculum so he was worried that he is going to fail the entrance exams. He doesn't even know the name of the School he is going to test it, he only knows it's the same school his father went to.

 _5 months 3 weeks later_

Luca is nearly fully healed and can use most of his body for a longer time without any problems. He also got a pretty good grasp on Japanese and can write and talk on a decent level, not the best but not horrible. His parents have done everything they had to do to leave the country, he had a goodbye party with his friends and is now ready to start his new life.

He was ready for his entrance exams and hopes he is going to get accepted into Seidou High School, as he learned was the name of his father's high school.

 _1 week later_

Luca and his family settled into their new home in Tokyo and Luca did some last minute studying before his exam, which he barely passed. Luca was happy that his new life in Japan started positively. He was nervous for his first day of School. While he was still a bit uncomfortable in having to wear a School uniform but he knew he couldn't do anything against it. He was for a short time in the spotlight of the class because he was from a different country and went to school in Japan now but it quickly settled down when they realized that Luca was a bit shy around so many people, because first he isn't used to so many people at once talking to him and second he doesn't have enough Japanese Skills so that he could pay attention to so many people talking to him

His first day of classes went by quickly and he saw that while it was different than it was at home, school is still school. In his last lesson of the day, he asked his homeroom teacher, about how he can apply for the baseball team. His teacher told him he had to go to Takashima-sensei, Kataoka-sensei or Kazuyoshi-sensei and ask them when he can join them for practice.

After asking around he soon got to talk to Takashima-sensei about the baseball club.

"You want to join the baseball team? That is a bit late. You have to know Seidou is a strong team so we start a bit earlier than the school year does." Takashima-sensei told him

As she said that Kazuyoshi-sensei walked around the corner and saw the two talking. Luca's father told Luca about him and how he was his teacher too when he went to Seidou. "Ahh, Kobayashi-san there you are. Your father contacted me and told me all about you and how you like to play baseball" Kazuyoshi-sensei said. "Takashima-sensei please excuse his late request for the baseball team but his family just arrived here in Japan so he couldn't come earlier," he told Takashima-sensei. "If that is the case I'm sure you can come and try it first and then we can talk about it again. So I expect you at the Baseball fields at 4 pm today and then we can see how you play."

POV Luca

It was enough time that I could go home and get my baseball clothes and bat and make my way back, being grateful that classes on the first day ended earlier than normal so I could make the 2 and a half hour trip. At 3:55 pm I stood before the training grounds and saw how big it was. On one field I saw Individual Field training and on the other field, they played a training game. As I had some minutes left I watched a bit of the game and was surprised by the intensity of a training game. After hearing a cough behind me, I turned around and saw Takashima-sensei and a man with black shades and a look that said nothing about him. "Kobayashi-san, this is the head coach Kataoka-sensei the head coach of the baseball club," she said to you. You turn to the man and bow to him. "So you want to join the baseball team. This is no fun club this is hard work every day with multiple training sessions a day. But if you still want to join tell me your position and warm up so we can see what you can do." "In my home, I was the Cleanup-batter, so I play power batter positions." After that, I went running 2 laps stretched a bit and swung my bat for a short time. While warming up I saw a pink haired boy walking over to you. "Who are you, I haven't seen you here before?" he asked me. I answered "I just moved here so I couldn't come earlier to join the team. The coach told me to warm up so I can play in the training game. If I am disrupting your training I can go warm up somewhere else if you want" I answered him " No, you are not disrupting the training, I was just curious. I'm Kominato Ryōsuke nice to meet you. It's not often you see high school players play with wooden bats. I only knew 1 before and that was my brother." he said to me.

"In my home Country, we had to play with wooden bats so I only play with them," I responded. "I'm Kobayashi Luca Kenji, nice to meet you." As he started to say something we heard a loud sound from the field and saw one of the teams getting a run after a nice hit from a boy also with pink hair. "Kobayashi-san you can play now " I heard the coach call. So I turned to Kominato and excused me to leave the field. The coach was talking to the players and I think he talked about me, so I slowly walked over there ready to play.


End file.
